Síntomas
by VS29
Summary: Cuando dos personas muy diferentes finalmente advierten las extrañas señales (Ereannie).


**¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Feliz navidad! El espíritu festivo me obligó a escribir esto para los pobres desdichados que shippeamos(?) a Eren "Princeso Tatakae" Jaeger y a Annie "Patadas Locas" Leonhardt.**

 **Esta es mi primera historia, así que espero que les guste. Vamos allá.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a ciertas personas, y desafortunadamente, yo no soy una de ellas.**

 _ **La portada tampoco es mía, todo el crédito va a su creador, el cual desconozco y lamento hacer uso de su arte sin su consentimiento. Si alguien sabe quién es, notifíquemelo para pedir su permiso y su perdón.**_

* * *

—Eh… Hmm-hmm—Carraspea, ya albergando dudas acerca de lo sensato que en realidad era lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su acción ganándose la atención de la chica frente a ella, que ingería enérgicamente vegetales de su plato, tenedor en mano y mandíbula trabajando en triturar lo ya llevado a la boca.

—¿Hm?—Responde de forma gutural, no queriendo abrir la boca antes de tragar lo que había en ella.

—Um… Mina… ¿Podría… preguntarte algo?—La chica la ve extrañada, una ceja levantada y sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal. La gran mayoría de las veces, las interacciones entre las dos eran simplemente ella hablando y su inusual amiga nada más cabeceando, negando, o meras intervenciones en el prácticamente monólogo, de no más de unas cuantas palabras.

—Eh… ¿Cómo… sabes… si te… gusta un chico?—Pregunta con voz callada, la última parte escupida a una gran velocidad, un leve rubor en sus mejillas. La chica del otro lado de la mesa suelta el cubierto a medio camino de regreso al plato, tosiendo, casi ahogándose con un pedazo de brócoli, una causa de muerte… no tan digna, golpeándose el torso y bebiendo desesperadamente de su vaso de agua.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?—Dice, segurísima de que algo de lo que comió no estaba bien cocido o estaba directamente en mal estado; Claramente lo que acaba de escuchar ha sido producto de una intoxicación por alimento, una alucinación a lo mucho, sin lugar a dudas.

—Dije que… ¿Cómo sabes si te gusta un chico?—Vuelve a preguntar apresuradamente, volteando a ver lo que sea menos su cara, molesta por tener que repetirlo y enrojeciéndose más. La mandíbula de Mina casi llega al suelo y sus ojos estaban abiertos del todo.

—¿Es… es en serio?—Tarda unos segundos en asentir con fervencia, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo. La chica suelta un ruido que sólo puede catalogar como un chillido antes de que se moviera a una velocidad de vértigo a su lado, tomándola del brazo y jalándola por todo el camino hacia la puerta, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el resto del comedor mirándolas con desconcierto.

—¡Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío!—Exclama una vez en el exterior, soltando risillas y sonidos de emoción.

—¿¡Quisieras, por favor, calmarte!?

—¡Oh dios mío, mi Annie se convirtió en una mujer!

—¡Cierra la boca! ¿¡A dónde me llevas!?

—¡Tienes que contármelo TODO!

 _Puff… ya me estoy arrepintiendo…_

* * *

¿Quién? ¿Quién sería la mejor persona para hablar de esto?

¿Mikasa? La idea fue desechada en cuanto apareció.

¿Armin? Aunque sí lo encontraba razonable, preferiría no discutir de ese tópico con él, o al menos, no por el momento.

¿Reiner? En la vida se le acercaría con algo así, de preferir manteniéndose ajeno a bromas sin cesar de ello, claro está.

¿Jean? Insultaría a Shadis en la cara antes que pedirle ayuda a ese cara de caballo, sobre todo con algo como eso.

¿Berthold? Quería información, no ser simplemente escuchado.

Entonces le llega a la cabeza: Claro, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Lo encuentra trabajando, barriendo la cocina a sus anchas, silbando alegre, puerilmente, solo. Perfecto.

—Ah, hola, Eren—Saluda animado, una sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

—Hola, Marco. Esperaba que me ayudaras con… algo.

—Claro, casi termino—Sigue aseando un par de minutos en los que lo único que puede hacer es esperar de brazos cruzados, cada segundo dudando más y más, hasta que finalmente el amable muchacho recoge la basura, dando por terminada la limpieza.

—Bueno, ¿qué necesitas?—Pregunta, un deseo genuino de ayudar en su voz.

—Pues… verás… hay una… chica. Y… eh… ¿Cómo sé si me… gusta? Es decir, creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro, tal vez me estoy equivocando, aunque no pienso que sea el caso, pero, es decir-

—¡Hey, tranquilo!—Interrumpe su veloz parloteo sin señal de acabar, levantando sus manos—Más despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien…—Responde después de inhalar y exhalar calmadamente unos segundos.

—Ahora, ¿una chica, dices? ¿En serio no sabes cómo se siente eso?—Interpela, no pudiendo creer que desconozca algo así.

—No… ella es la primera que me hace sentir… cosas. Pero no sé si eso es que me… guste—Responde, avergonzado e incómodo por igual respecto al tema.

—Bueno, no sé por qué acudes a mí con esto, yo no soy precisamente un, eh… experto en mujeres, jaja—Bromea, sus palabras llevando un significado oculto que, aunque obvio para el resto del mundo, a él simplemente se le escapa—Pero haré lo que pueda. Primero que nada, ¿es esta chica, de casualidad, Mikasa?—Pregunta tentativamente, ganándose una expresión sorprendida y asqueada del chico.

—Primero, qué asco, es mi hermana; Segundo, puaj.

—¿En serio no es Mikasa?—Pregunta extrañado, rascándose la cabeza—Si no es Mikasa, entonces…—Sus ojos se abren completamente y se dibuja una sonrisa pícara en su boca.

* * *

—¡N-n-no!—Intenta negar, rubor masivo en su rostro y moviendo sus manos.

—¡Oh dios mío, sí! ¡Es Er-!—Una mano fría presiona contra sus labios, callando toda palabra, lo único que logra encontrar el camino hacia el exterior, ruidos enfadados, mas eso también cesa en cuanto su mirada hace contacto con la fría, fiera y amenazante de Annie.

—¡Cállate! Ugh, olvídalo, esto fue una mala idea.

—No, no, no—Dice, removiendo la mano de su boca, agitando la cabeza—Lo lamento. Ahora, déjame ayudarte; Conociéndote, esto acabará mal sin mi ayuda—Suspira, viendo, a regañadientes, lo que sabe es cierto. Precisamente, estaba mal; No debía; No era parte del plan; De hecho, atentaba por completo en contra del plan. Pero… quizá… por el momento… no hacía daño cerciorarse de lo que ya sospecha.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Yay! Sabes, no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte, ya tenía mis sospechas desde que él-

—¡¿Quieres contestar la maldita pregunta?!—Vuelve a pedir, o mejor dicho, exige, ya algo enfadada y frustrada.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Qué temperamento… ahora, ¿quieres saber cómo sabes si te gusta este chico, que obviamente no es un suicida gritón loco?

* * *

—¡No!

—Vamos, Eren, no me lo puedes negar. Es más, creo que mi trabajo terminó: Te gusta Annie—Dice, explicándolo como si se tratara de lo más obvio en el mundo cuando él mismo estaba teniendo dificultades reconociéndolo.

—¡Q-que no es Annie! ¿¡Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro!?

—Mmm, bueno… Están estas… cosas que haces o piensas. Por ejemplo: Quieres pasar más tiempo con ella.

" _Muy bien, Jaeger, terminamos" Dice casualmente al extender, con nulo entusiasmo, su mano, la cual acepta desganado, ligeramente resentido de que él es, de nuevo, el perdedor, no hacia ella, claro, sino hacia él, hacia sus propias habilidades. No le toma mucho esfuerzo ponerlo de pie. Sin aviso alguno ni palabra intercambiada, la pequeña chica empieza la caminata; El destino, lo desconoce, probablemente las barracas o a las duchas._

" _¡Espera, Annie!" El andar de la muchacha un año mayor que él pero, por su mera estatura, de apariencia mucho menor se detiene, y su cabeza gira para verlo de reojo._

" _¿Te gustaría… um… no sé, dar un paseo? La tarde es, eh… agradable. ¿Quizá podríamos… conversar?" ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabe con certeza. Lo que sí sabe es que la singular rubia era sumamente… intrigante. Era alguien de la que quería saber más; Principalmente, encontraba inexplicable, ilógico, que alguien como ella, apartada, distante, indiferente, se haya tomado la molestia, no de acceder a entrenarlo, sino de_ _ **ofrecerse**_ _a hacerlo._

 _Logra apreciar su ceja levantarse muy, muy levemente, algo que una persona que no tuviera puesta su total atención en ella no habría captado, antes de que se voltee de cuerpo completo, brazos cruzados._

" _¿Qué es lo que intentas?" Pregunta, desconfiada. ¿Por qué estaba siendo amable con ella? ¿Qué esperaba de hacerlo? Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las personas que, con idiocia, si era sincera consigo misma, eran cordiales con ella, a pesar de sus constantes intentos de alejarlos, y solamente una a la que podía catalogar como 'amiga', algo que ella, en teoría, debía a toda costa evitar. Ella ya había acordado enseñarle, bajo su propia voluntad, así que, ¿qué más esperaba de ella?_

" _Oh, eh... sólo quería… ya sabes, pasar un tiempo contigo sin mí en el suelo. P-pero, si no te parece, no hay problema" Dios, ¿por qué estaba balbuceando como un imbécil? "Nos vemos mañana, supongo" Se despide de manera más bien apresurada, queriendo alejarse antes de hacer más el ridículo, dándole la espalda y alcanzando a caminar un poco._

" _Eren" Su voz tosca lo para en seco, haciendo que dé un giro y la encare "No dije que no" ¿Qué hacía? No lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Su mente le decía lo indebido, irresponsable, imprudente, que era permitir contacto cercano a otra persona más, como si no lo hubiera hecho bastante ya, mucho más de lo que hubiera preferido en un inicio; Sin embargo, este chico era… distinto. No sabe si una persona con creencias tan radicales y tan dispuesto a defenderlas es mejor o peor que los demás, pero vaya que tiene su debido respeto; Mas había algo en su presencia que era tranquilizante, algo que la hacía bajar, por ínfimo que fuere, sus defensas. Además, ¿qué daño podría hacer?_

 _Incluso ahora, su tono es impasible, pero aun así y sin una explicación que lo satisfaga, lo hace dar una ligera sonrisa. No tenía muchos amigos, principalmente porque sus ideales solían repeler a la mayoría de las personas, y a decir verdad no lo molestaba demasiado, así que, ¿qué lo hacía esforzarse para llegar a tales niveles, y con ella, específicamente? Lo ignora y lo tiene sin cuidado._

* * *

—¿Quieres pasar tiempo con él?—Pregunta, mas, para ser honesta, era más obvio que nada.

—Pues… no me resulta molesta su presencia. La mayoría del tiempo.

—Bien, eso debe ser lo más cercano a ello, en tu caso. Lo siguiente en la lista… lo encuentras atractivo; No te lo negaré, el tipo es lindo. Quizá no al nivel de Thomas o Reiner, pero no está mal…

 _El calor era infausto. Nefasto. El sol brillaba ferozmente en el cielo, sus martirizadores rayos agobiándola de manera incesante, gotas de sudor bajando por los laterales de su rostro. Se acomoda por fácilmente cuarta vez un mechón de cabello que se rehusaba a quedarse detrás de su oreja, dificultándole la visión, algo que era esencial al hacer lo que estaban haciendo; Shadis, siempre buscando formas de torturarlos legalmente, decidió ponerlos a pelear en el más caliente de los días._

" _Aguarda" Prácticamente aulló su, al parecer perpetuo, "compañero de entrenamiento", término oficial, pues para ambos, era algo que iba más allá. Con gruñidos y quejas, se remueve su camiseta, diciendo 'No soporto este puto calor' o algo por el estilo, mas esto último se va prácticamente desapercibido, desviando la mirada a su torso, que, aunque fácilmente arriba del promedio, no es particularmente destacable. Sin embargo, por razón que no logra explicar, sus ojos se mantienen clavados ahí._

 _No es ajena a que algunas de sus camaradas lo califican de 'lindo' o 'sexy'; Son bastante claras al respecto cada maldita noche de vez en cuando que se quedan hasta tarde, vela encendida, risitas y susurros, hablando de él, de otros, de cosas tan banales y frívolas que no sabe de dónde sacó la fuerza para no tomar cartas en el asunto. El por qué, lo ignora: Quizá sea la ya mencionada musculatura, mas lo duda, pues ciertamente hay hombres más desarrollados en ese aspecto, hasta ella tenía una figura más definida, sin embargo, no lo descartaría tan fácilmente, en lo personal; Tal vez porque simple y sencillamente era 'guapo'; O era posible que se debiera por ese color bronce, como si besado por el mismo fiero astro que la alumbra, un toque exótico entre la mayoría de la gente, que era más bien alba; O por su lindo, desaliñado cabello marrón; Pero, si tuviera que señalar una característica en especial, serían, sin lugar a dudas, esos brillantes, cautivadores, indiscutiblemente bellos ojos que parecen inevitablemente irradiar pasión y vitalidad, ese verde uno en el que se podría perder durante horas._

" _¿Annie? ¿Estás bien?" Es traída de vuelta al momento, encontrando frente a ella, hablando del diablo, ese verde mirándola desde lo alto, preocupación en él. Da involuntariamente un pequeño paso atrás, reduciendo la distancia entre los dos._

" _Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?" Pregunta, intentando disimular la dirección en la que sus pensamientos estaban yendo, a pesar de que ella misma se preguntaba, con vergüenza, cómo se habían dirigido ahí en primer lugar. El chico, inconsciente de tales cavilares, deshace la acción al entrecerrar más la distancia entre ellos de lo que estaba en un inicio, llevando suavemente el posterior de su mano a su mejilla. "Estás roja, ¿estás segura que estás bien?" Si antes no lo estaba, está segura de que ahora sí, el contacto con su acalorada piel casi quemándola; Sacude su mano de su rostro, dando otro paso atrás, éste más extenso que el anterior._

" _E-estoy bien. Debe ser el calor" Claro. Debe ser eso. Simplemente la elevada temperatura la estaba afectando más de lo que pensó. Sí. Por supuesto._

" _Sabes, eres una pésima mentirosa" Oh no "Si te sientes mal, deberíamos parar" Oh._

" _D-dije que estoy bien. Prosigamos"_

 _No toma más que un asenso y unos minutos para que encuentren el piso, ella presionándolo y estrujándolo mientras que él se retuerce bajo su agarre._

" _Creí que ya habíamos repasado esto…" Dice con un severo tono de desaprobación, jalando de su brazo mientras que sus piernas, cruzadas, apretaban el torso y la cabeza del chico entre sus muslos, su mano disponible intentando zafarse en vano de su agarre de hierro, hincado y tratando de levantarse._

" _A-Annie… su-suelta…" Logra mascullar._

" _Tal vez si aprendieras lo que te enseño, no estarías ahí" Aprieta un poco más, no lo suficiente como para hacer daño genuino, mas lo bastante como para hacerlo gimotear. Suspirando, lo libera, a regañadientes, para ser honesta, encontrando su calidez, a pesar del casi infernal calor, no desagradable; Tal vez hasta placentera._

" _Lo lamento, es que me… distraje" Admite, volteando a ver el suelo. Esto hace que la chica levante una ceja, viéndolo con suspicacia._

" _¿Con qué?" Podía ser honesto: Podía decirle que contemplaba sus ojos azules, fríos, helados, pero hermosos, como si hechos del más fino cristal; Podía decirle que fue deslumbrado por su fulguroso dorado blancuzco en el ardiente sol veraniego; Lo que sabe perfectamente bien que bajo ningún concepto puede decir, si es que deseaba mantener su dentadura intacta, es que su short, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y la playera, sin mangas y de tirantes, que le llegaba corta a más o menos la mitad de su bien desarrollado, esbelto abdomen, mostraban mucho, mucho de su piel. Pero, por el otro lado, también podía…_

" _Creo que soy yo el que está siendo afectado por el calor, me siento algo mareado" Miente, esperando ser a lo mínimo algo más convincente que ella, que obviamente se hallaba perjudicada por la temperatura pero que era demasiado obstinada como para reconocerlo._

" _Tráenos algo de agua, anda" Cede después de un resoplido._

* * *

—¿Entonces?

—Es… bonita.

—Lo es, ¿no es cierto? Aunque algunos no la vean así, más que nada por la nariz.

—¡Que no es Annie!

—Ajá, sí. Lo siguiente creo que sería que te importe su opinión—Continúa después de la fútil negativa, la obviedad de la mentira todavía más clara por el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunta, confundido. A diferencia de los otros puntos, que eran más bien verificables, directos, un sí o un no, éste es más interpretable.

—Bueno, la intentas impresionar, te preocupas por lo que piense de ti, buscas su aprobación, etcétera. No lo sé explicar muy bien…

" _¡Dime qué tal lo hice! ¡Dime, dime!" Pregunta casi desesperadamente, su voz desbordando emoción. Su pie le dolía, no había modo de negarlo, a cualquiera le dolería después de tantos impactos contra un tronco, excepto a ella, por alguna razón. Pero finalmente, varios intentos infructíferos después, había logrado dominar esa patada._

" _Sigue siendo una mierda" Dice sin pelos en la lengua. No logra esconder su decepción propia al escucharla, su mirada baja y su previa sonrisa borrada de su rostro, su pie súbitamente ya no lo que duele sino algo más "Pero sin duda estás mejorando" Voltea, sorprendido; Por un breve momento, piensa que se trata de una mentira piadosa con el propósito de hacerlo sentir bien, mas la idea fue inmediatamente descartada al recordar con quién estaba hablando._

" _¿En serio?" Pregunta de nuevo con infantil exaltación, mostrando otra vez esa infame sonrisa Jaeger, alegre y jactanciosa, haciéndola poner los ojos en blancos._

" _Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza. Pero sí estás haciendo progreso. Ahora, continúa" Comanda, no queriendo dejar a medias el trabajo que ella misma, en un impulso de… algo, se había impuesto._

" _Espera un momento, necesito descansar" Se tira de forma nada ceremoniosa al suelo, su pie punzándole, no demorando en removerse el zapato derecho y sobar la extremidad con cuidado._

" _¿Oh? ¿Acaso estás lastimado? Sabes, yo, una frágil damisela, hago eso mismo todos los días…" Menciona en una combinación de burla y reprehensión._

" _Sí, pero yo soy un mero humano. Y estos entrenamientos son casi barbáricos…"_

" _Hmm… si es así, quizá debas entrenar con otra persona. Como Mikasa" Propone con una voz mucho más gélida de lo normal, molesta porque, al parecer y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que dedica a enseñarle, esfuerzo que en otra circunstancia se habría ahorrado, no aprecia sus intentos por adiestrarlo. Quizá sea ella; Quizá simplemente se esmera mucho más de lo que debería, es decir, se esmera en lo absoluto; Quizá le dio demasiada importancia a que este muchacho idiota se impresionara con las habilidades que tan arduamente adquirió; Quizá fue un error haberse ofrecido a enseñarle esas habilidades sólo para recordar su hogar._

" _No, estoy bien. No creo que encuentre una mejor maestra que tú; Y menos Mikasa" Dice despreocupada, casualmente, sin inmutarse por el álgido tono, no dejando de frotar sus adoloridos empeine y espinilla, su atención únicamente puesta en ello "No, lo más probable es que me consienta y me trate como inútil. Te prefiero a ti y a tu entrenamiento rompe-huesos sobre eso cualquier día de la semana" Declara, y se escucha tan honesto. Desconocido para él, la chica a un lado suyo, aprovechando el no ser vista, muestra una pequeña sonrisa y un muy leve carmesí pigmenta sus blancas mejillas, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, el enojo pasadero ya olvidado._

" _¿Realmente crees que soy una buena maestra?" Pregunta, un tono un poco más suave que el recurrente, la pregunta, verdad sea dicha, teniendo el desvergonzado propósito de escucharlo opinar que no hay nadie mejor, sintiéndose… bien, saber que la tiene en tan alta estima. '¿Realmente me prefieres a mí?' es lo que se halla casi preguntando, insegura de dónde diablos había salido eso, cuando a lo que en realidad se quería referir era acerca de sus destrezas en el mano a mano, y obviamente a lo que él también… ¿cierto?_

" _Claro" Responde sin vacilar, colocándose el calzado y poniéndose lentamente de pie, satisfecho al sentir el dolor disminuir, aunque sea un poco. Ríe calladamente, mas lo suficientemente fuerte como para alcanzar a escucharlo "Si acaso algo amargada"_

* * *

—Hay muchos detallitos aparentemente pequeños pero muy importantes más, pero creo que eso sería lo principal. Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te gusta Er- este chico?—Pregunta, emocionada, todavía asimilando el hecho que Annie fuera capaz de sentir algo así, y que en verdad lo hiciera.

* * *

—Pues me parece que eso es lo básico. Ya es redundante que pregunte, pero, ¿ya tienes tu respuesta?—Pregunta, auténticamente preocupado en haber hecho un trabajo apropiado para disipar las dudas de su amigo, por evidente que fueran sus soluciones.

* * *

—… Creo… creo… que sí… ¿Pero cómo sé si yo le gusto a él?—Hace a su amiga suspirar de la frustración ante la pregunta tan obtusa.

* * *

—… Sí. Ahora estoy seguro… ¿¡Pero cómo sé si yo le gusto a ella!?—Provoca una risa alegre al escuchar tal inquietud en su voz.

* * *

—Créeme: Sí le gustas.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo, amigos.** **No me dejó satisfecho el resultado final, si les soy honesto. Pero no importa, e** **sta historia es básicamente un experimento, de todas formas.**

 **Déjenme todas sus sugerencias/dudas/insultos/amenazas de muerte en las reviews, por favor. Si veo que les gusta lo que escribo, cómo lo escribo, etc. (a quien sea que lea esto... si es que alguien lo lee), quizá me anime a publicar un one-shot de navidad que está en pleno proceso, y otra más larguita que ya acabé, pero todo depende de sus reacciones.**

 **Isayama: Omae wa mou shindeiru**

 **Mi corazoncito: NANI?!**


End file.
